


Happy Endings All Around

by lalazee



Series: Kelvin!Verse [5]
Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Family, Gen, Kid Fic, Sibling Bonding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-11
Updated: 2013-09-11
Packaged: 2017-12-26 07:27:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/963220
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lalazee/pseuds/lalazee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Amanda and Kelvin went to StarFleet Academy together. It was just as much of a disaster as one can expect from two S’chn T’Gai Kirk kids.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Happy Endings All Around

“Did you hear?” Kelvin asked the moment he sat down across the small cafe table from Amanda. San Francisco sunshine shot her brother’s hair so full of light it looked white as those black eyes fell upon the menu with a look of distracted hunger. Kelvin was always hungry, the pig.  
  
“I hear a lot of things,” Amanda said as she set aside the PADD she’d been reading and folded her arms over her chest. She watched with a niggle of annoyance as Kelvin dropped his tattered messenger bag upon her feet, which were propped up on the chair beside him. Could she not stretch out her legs in peace?  
  
Kelvin hunched forward, propped his elbow on the table and plopped his chin upon his palm. He looked vaguely morose – or maybe that was just him being whiny. He always appeared to save the bitching for Amanda’s company.  
  
“They separated us.”  
  
Her eyebrow slowly climbed. “I was unaware we were together.”  
  
Kelvin scowled and picked up Amanda’s mug of cooling Earl Grey, sniffed it suspiciously, and proceeded to down it in one swallow. He returned it to the saucer with a soft  _crack_  and met Amanda’s bland stare.  
  
“Check your messages for once. Survival Tactics – I’ve been switched to the Monday, Wednesday, Friday slot.” His fingers crept towards Amanda’s half-eaten croissant.  
  
Amanda whipped out a fist and slammed her hand down on top of Kelvin’s, just enough to sting. She frowned as Kelvin swore and sank back into his chair.  
  
“ _Why_? We’re the only ones who show notable promise in the course.”  
  
“I think that comes from being captured by hostile lifeforms one too many times.”  
  
Amanda shrugged, the gold bangles at her thin wrist jangling. “Regardless.”  
  
Kelvin smiled wanly with his dark eyes dancing. “Regardless.”  
  
“And so?”  
  
“And so what?”  
  
Amanda’s lips thinned with impatience. “So why are we being separated – if that’s even the case and you’re not simply making completely generalised assumptions regarding the situation.”  
  
Kelvin huffed softly through his nose. “Apparently they didn’t know we were related at the time of class placement. And ever since the Three Day Incident, some members of the board have been kicking up an unnecessary fuss.”  
  
“What does our being related have anything to do with it?”  
  
Amanda picked at a corner of her pastry – but once she realised she was no longer hungry and didn’t want to give Kelvin the benefit of allowing him her food, ended up tossing crumbs at his face.  
  
Kelvin rolled his eyes and brushed off the front of his grey cardigan. “Apparently there’s been a semi-secret mandate at the Academy that no two S’chn T’gai Kirk kids could be allowed in the same room at the same time. Pike’s orders, as I’m sure you could deduce.”  
  
“Since when?”  
  
“Since that time Lia and Syvek shared a semester.”  
  
Amanda’s own short laugh surprised her. “Fuck, that was possibly the worst decision Syvek has ever made – and that’s saying something.”  
  
Kelvin’s small smile was fond. “Come on, you’re always too hard on him. You know how he is. Couldn’t bear the thought of being away from his BFF –“  
  
“Lest he go into the deepest, darkest depression known to Vulcans. The  _horror_.” Amanda shook her head faintly. “ _How_  are we related to him again? How are  _Vulcans_  related to him?”  
  
Never one to take sides, Kelvin shrugged amiably. “He’s a better Vulcan than I.”  
  
“No one expects  _you_  to be a Vulcan anyway,” Amanda shot back. It was true. Kelvin had grown up with every allowance. The golden boy of the family.  
  
But when Amanda noted the flicker in Kelvin’s expressive eyes and the subtle downturn of his lips, she heaved a sigh and waved a hand flippantly. “Because you look like a fairy or an elf from a storybook. No one even assumes you’re Vulcan. Pathetic, really,” she said with no heat at all in her voice.  
  
She knew she was getting too soft with her baby brother when the Sad Face worked on her.  
  
Like magic, Kelvin’s face lit up again. He was incredibly low-maintenance. “Anyway, apparently several of our peers filed complaints after our midterm exam.”  
  
Amanda frowned as she pushed the plate with her croissant across the table to Kelvin. Stupid brother was almost as skinny as she was. “I don’t get it, our midterm was fun.” She allowed herself a wicked grin. “I beat your ass.”  
  
“One,” Kelvin said as he attacked the flaky crescent, “You did not beat my ass. It was a tie because Professor Vavere shut down the exercise after three days due to students suffering from dehydration and first degree sunburns.”  
  
“Humans have such inefficient physiology.”  
  
“ _Two_ ,” he continued as he motioned widely with the remainder of the pastry, “According to the brief comm I received, Academy has apparently – and I quote – come to the realisation that due to the intrinsically competitive nature of certain siblings, it would be to the best of everyone’s interests that you and Cadet Mas be separated for the duration of your enrolment at StarFleet Academy.”  
  
Kelvin punctuated his final point by stuffing the rest of the croissant in his mouth and leaning back in his chair to cross his long legs. Two young women passed their table on the sidewalk and mooned over him in a most repulsive manner. Kelvin merely blinked at them like the clueless fool he was and offered a faint smile.  
  
Amanda repressed another sigh and shifted to sit up from her two-chair lounging position. She mirrored Kelvin’s crossed legs and plucked away some lint on her tight black jeans.  
  
“That’s unfortunate. I was looking forward to the final exam where we’re dropped in the ocean with a raft and a supply bag.”  
  
Kelvin chuckled and nudged Amanda’s knee with his toe beneath the table. “Are you serious? Imagine us stuck on a raft together for a week.”  
  
“I would murder you.”  
  
“I would jump in with the sharks long before that happened.”  
  
Amanda knew she looked smug as hell. “And yet again I would be victorious.”  
  
Kelvin got that narrow-eyed look which he only made when he was trying not to start a fight. “I didn’t lose in the first place.”  
  
She made a show of looking at her black manicured nails. “Sounds like a sore loser to me.”  
  
“I swear to Gorn you become more like the Captain every day.”  
  
Kelvin was never going stop calling Dad the Captain. Poor child had his wires crossed when he’d grown up hearing everyone – including Father – call Dad,  _Captain_.  
  
“I could say the same about you. One day  _you’ll_  be Captain Obnoxious 2.0.”  
  
Kelvin smiled something saccharine and sarcastic that he’d clearly picked up from Aunt Uhura at some point in their lives. “And you’ll be my bitchy First Officer. Happy endings all around.”  
  
Amanda realised that she wasn’t inclined to disagree.  
  
“Happy endings all around,” she said.


End file.
